the_miniature_railway_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Carson
Mark Carson or 'Cars' as he is mostly referred to as, is the 2nd in command in the operations of the Model Engineers Society. Bio Born in January 1991, Mark Carson was always known to be a fanatic when it comes to mechanics and motor racing. His early memories was winning the nursery's die cast championships 3 years in a row-mainly because he was the only racer. In his early teens he often helped his father around the house and was a good friend of Mr Edwin Hughes, a local mechanic who owned a garage in the local town. Mark soon became an apprentice there and was considered a well successor should Edwin retire. But in 2006, the land owner on which the garage was built on had increased the rent to a point where it couldn't be met. As a result, Edwin was forced into early retirement and Mark relegated to work for the land owner, Bernard Martin Williams. The garage was demolished shortly before Mark joined the Motor Car Society. Mark made a good impression during his time at the MCS. He proved himself to be a worthy asset when he got an old Ford Anglia working again after other workers failed to get it going, and that happened to be on his first day. Marks position in the society grew to where he was placed 2nd in command and was placed uncharge of market and over all supervision. For a while it was the best 2 years the society had ever had, customers were buying their cars and the marketing campaign turned out successful. In September 2008, Mark was enlisted to undergo the production of a new form of petrol that Bernard had created. He was tasked of supplying the heating source which he soon acquired. With the help of Grinder and Gears, Cars stole the Model Engineers Society's engine 'Betty' during the night a proceeded to use it as the heating source. The operation goes wrong when production was highjacked by members of the Model Engineers Society which Angered Mark. He tried to stop the sabotage but resulted in accidentally shooting one of the saboteurs and believed to have killed him. Frightened by the 'murder', Mark resigned from the MCS and went into hiding. It was not until 2 weeks later did Mark ever show his face again where he decided to take on the job or Station Master for the MES. His first few days there started out rough, but later had a good word put in and was welcomed on board. Quickly working his way up from being a guard, Mark landed his current position as Head Foreman and 2nd in command of the railway's operations. Under the nickname 'Cars', Mark is alway ready to take command whenever a situation comes to the railway and is always ready to take on any challenges. Relationships Although he is shown to be an authority figure, Mark does have a way of charming the ladies. In his days at the MCS, he was noted to be dating a young secretary of Bernard's before his sudden departure. They were later reunited some years later, but due to unforeseen circumstances, their relationship soon ended in a sorrow departure. At his time at the MES, Mark has taken accustom to the tea girl, Jane, who sometimes teases that she is has a thing for him. There was a time when one member of the railway was seen kissing Jane after she helped them out of serious situation. The result sees Mark instructing that members of the railway must not embrace themselves to one another in such a manner, though really that was a rule that he quickly made up. Mark always looks out for Jane and ensures that nothing ever happens to her. Appearance Mark is noted to have dark brown hair in a gothic style with side-burns and a goatee. He has brown eyes. His clothing often changes but he is often seen wearing: * White shirt * Black jacket (With MES in gold stick and two yellow lines below the waist) * Light blue jeans with brass buckled belt. * Black trainers. * Wears a Rolex watch on his left * Rumoured to have a tattoo on his right arm. * Often seen carrying a clipboard and holding a pen in his ear. Trivia * Mark is the first character to have a backstory * He is based on an old school friend of Michael White who was always fascinated with cars. * In early developments of stories, his name was originally going to be Ross Sterling. * He is the only one out of the group, so far, to have a love interest.